


State of the Union / Объединение

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, terrible attention spans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>автор: и как это назвать?<br/>бета: "Культурная программа во время вязки"?<br/>бета: "Десантирование узла"?<br/>бета: "Плохая концентрация, но очень хорошо растянутый анус"?<br/>бета: "Мой парень лыка не ВЯЖЕТ"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of the Union / Объединение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [State of the Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684099) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



1.

Процесс вязки, к удивлению Стайлза, был одним из главных удовольствий в его жизни. В теории это выглядело ужасно, как жесточайшая анальная пытка, как одно из тех хентай-видео на сайте redtube, от которого хотелось вопить: «человеческое тело так не может, прекратите!». Но отношения с Дереком каждый день привносили много нового и удивительного в его жизнь, поэтому, по сравнению со всем остальным, необычная конфигурация члена пугала не так сильно.

Конечно же, он не сразу на это решился. Это был первый раз у Дерека с парнем, а у Стайлза вообще первый раз с кем бы то ни было, поэтому в одном он был абсолютно уверен: сперва им обоим нужно разобраться с тем, как работает обычный анальный секс, а потом уже переходить к необычному.

Дерек согласился, и выглядел он крайне благодарным тому, что этот разговор закончен. Так было каждый раз, когда Стайлз хотел получить официальный доклад об их отношениях или вообще о каких-либо человеческих чувствах. Итак, они решили подождать. Это было не сложно, ведь они занимались ежедневным обычным человеческим сексом. Стайлзу нравился Дерек, нравилось его тело, нравилось касаться его, теперь он мог заниматься этим, когда угодно. Он мог притянуть к себе Дерека в любой момент, и на какое-то время этого было более чем достаточно.

Но в итоге в один ничем не примечательный субботний полдень после пятнадцати минут поцелуев в шею Стайлз отстранился и выдал невероятно романтичную и подходящую для этого случая фразу:

\- Хочешь выебать меня сегодня с узлом?

Дерек принялся ворчать, стрелять свирепыми взглядами и снова ворчать, но, конечно, он этого хотел, поэтому Стайлз залез на него сверху, взял дело в свои руки, полностью управляя всем процессом, и едва не получил сердечный приступ, ощутив, как это круто.

\- Мы сделаем это снова,- заверил его Стайлз, устроившись на бедрах Дерека и сжимая коленями талию.- Ну, очевидно, что не сегодня, но надо внести на постоянной основе это событие в наш календарь. 

\- Угу, прямо на календаре твоего отца с Хот-Родс, который висит на кухне,- согласился Дерек, лениво заложив руки за голову, откинувшись назад с нереально самодовольным видом.

Стайлз скорчил рожицу и слегка качнулся назад, настолько, чтобы заставить глаза Дерека сверкнуть и хоть чуть-чуть сбить с него самодовольство. Правда, ему и самому пришлось тяжело, когда узел прошелся по сверхчувствительной простате, заставив задохнуться. В итоге и он сам, и Дерек на пару мгновений впали в прострацию. 

Когда он пришел в себя, то посмотрел на часы. Они застряли как минимум на двадцать минут, но, честно говоря, скорее всего это займет даже полчаса. А времени – час дня. Он не из тех, кто может сразу отрубиться после секса, а сейчас он и вовсе не был настроен на сон.

\- Мне скучно,- проныл он, царапая ногтями живот Дерека.

\- Тебе что, пять лет?- спросил Дерек, закатив глаза.- Две минуты прошло. Наслаждайся тишиной и покоем.

\- Держи карман шире,- ответил Стайлз.

Он огляделся и заметил краешек сборника кроссвордов, который торчал с книжной полки. Он остался после одной из поездок, Стайлз уже почти забыл о нем.

\- Так, придержи-ка мои бедра,- произнес он, направляя руки Дерека.

\- Что? Зачем?- спросил Дерек, но все его протесты были забыты, когда Стайлз наклонился как можно дальше влево, потянулся и схватил брошюру. Заодно по дороге он прихватил маркер с ночного столика и триумфально поднял добычу над головой. Дерек под ним блестел выступившим потом и глядел на него со смертельной обидой.

\- Не будь ребенком,- сказал Стайлз. Он открыл книжку.- Столица Таиланда, семь букв.

\- Мумбаи,- ответил Дерек, расслабляясь.

\- Это шесть букв, идиот. И я почти уверен, что это Индия.

\- Нью-Дели – это Индия,- заметил Дерек.- Я это со школы помню.

\- Блять,- сказал Стайлз.- Нам надо купить глобус.

2\. 

В самом плачевном положении после оргазма они оказались, когда занимались сексом в миссионерской позе.

\- Погоди,- сказал Стайлз, и Дерек послушно оставил свое занятие, а именно поразительно гигантский засос, над которым трудился, и искоса посмотрел на Стайлза.- Думаешь, эту позу геи называют миссионерской? Предполагаю, что миссионеры так вряд ли делали.

\- Геи-миссионеры-оборотни, наверное, делали,- ответил Дерек, опуская голову, чтобы снова приняться за работу.

\- Нет-нет, постой,- произнес Стайлз, стукнув его по голове.- Я не могу оставаться в такой позе, а то к девяноста годам ты превратишь меня в старика с больными бедрами.

\- Тьфу на тебя,- сказал Дерек, отпуская шею Стайлза. Вот же чертов вампир.- Что ты от меня-то хочешь? Ты же сам попросил.

\- Мы же с тобой говорили,- вздохнул Стайлз.- Мне нельзя принимать решения в постели, потому что я тупею от секса, а тебе вообще нельзя принимать решения, потому что ты всегда тупой. Мы же достигли соглашения.

\- Я ни с чем не соглашался,- заметил Дерек, слегка приподнимаясь на руках, опираясь о матрас у головы Стайлза, и тем самым уменьшая нагрузку на ноги.

\- Уже лучше,- дал согласие Стайлза, ерзая под ним. Волшебный маркер лежал на тумбочке, там же, где Стайлз его и оставил, воткнутым в книжку с кроссвордами в качестве закладки. Он схватил маркер и показушно, красуясь, открыл.

\- Ты что делаешь,- опасливо спросил Дерек.

\- Помечаю свою территорию,- отвечал Стайлз, рисуя воздушный шар, путешествующий к соску Дерека.

3\. 

Стайлз наотрез отказывался от этой позы в следующие разы, пиная Дерека в бок, напоминая о том, чтобы тот успел вытащить в самый последний момент.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь,- однажды проворчал Дерек.- У меня всякий раз такое чувство, будто я лошадь.

Стайлз на это так бурно рассмеялся, что даже подавился, и ему пришлось потянуться за полупустой бутылкой Nestea, чтобы привести в порядок дыхание.

\- Слушай,- сказал он, когда снова смог говорить.- Мне бы не приходилось тобой понукать, если бы ты не забывал, какой я хрупкий цветочек,- он фыркнул от смеха на свою же шутку.

\- Хрупкий, но не невинный цветочек,- подчеркнул Дерек и, не моргнув глазом, отклонился от удара кулаком Стайлза.

\- Не уходи от темы,- проинструктировал Стайлз, переворачиваясь на живот, ложась головой в ногах кровати и подложив подушку под бедра.- Отжарь меня так.

\- Как мило,- сказал Дерек, разводя его колени.

\- Ну, прости,- ответил Стайлз,- отжарь меня, сладкий пирожок,- и вздрогнул, когда Дерек шлепнул его по заду.

Когда все закончилось, они оба были без сил и Дерек был сцеплен с ним, горячо и тяжело прижимаясь к его спине. Стайлз еле-еле вытащил руку из-под своих ног, вытер ее об одеяло и вслепую потянулся за своим джойстиком к x-box.

\- Ты надо мной издеваешься?- позади него раздался опустошенный голос Дерека.

\- Бог мой,- ответил Стайлз,- как будто ты будешь делать что-то еще кроме, как тяжело дышать и кусать мою шею.

\- Ты не умеешь расслабляться после секса,- сказал Дерек, но не стал ничего отрицать и, собственно, лишь тепло выдохнул в ухо Стайлза, а затем провел зубами по линии роста его волос.

\- О да!- радостно воскликнул Стайлз, когда его виртуальная команда сумела заработать еще один тачдаун. Он потянулся назад и легко и нежно погладил Дерека по волосам.- Люблю тебя,- сказал он.

\- Играй в свою тупую игру,- ответил Дерек, но потянулся навстречу прикосновению Стайлза.

4\. 

Вообще, они довольно редко слеплялись. Дереку это не было необходимо, они оба не всегда этого хотели, и, как бы то ни было, они были постоянно заняты со всеми этими смертельно опасными приключениями, психически нездоровыми убийцами пенсионного возраста и играми в лакросс. Вероятнее всего, они бы этим и вовсе не занимались, если бы это не было так приятно.

В этот раз они делали это спустя довольно большой перерыв по времени, настолько большой, что Стайлз позабыл это ощущение растяжения и жжения, чувство, когда в твоем теле недостаточно свободного места, когда кто-то другой пытается присвоить его себе.

Он ничего не мог поделать, ему это нравилось, и процесс настолько его умиротворял, что он ощущал себя едва ли не святым. Он даже не стал жаловаться, когда узел Дерека набух в то время, как Стайлз все еще был на спине. Он лишь поглаживал Дерека и позволял ему покрывать поцелуями все его лицо.

\- Извини,- наконец, сказал Дерек, очевидно вспомнив все многочисленные жалобы Стайлза о том, какой он тяжелый.- Секунду, держись,- и он перевернулся, крепко прижав Стайлза к своему телу. Теперь Дерек лежал под Стайлзом, сжимая в руках его бедра.

\- Спасибо, дружище,- радостно ответил Стайлз и заметил одну из книжек из серии «Звездные войны» на самодельном ночном столике Дерека.- Ты что, это читаешь?- недоверчиво спросил он.

Дерек покраснел.

\- Я одолжил ее у Айзека,- сказал он,- не суди меня строго.

\- Да ладно,- фыркнул Стайлз.- Как будто у меня еще была надежда на твой счет.

Тем не менее, он подцепил книгу и открыл на первой странице. Его губы беззвучно двигались, пока он скользил глазами по странице.

\- Ты собираешься читать прямо сейчас?- удивленно спросил Дерек.

\- Угу,- ответил Стайлз, поднимая взгляд.- Могу почитать вслух.

Дерек неохотно пожал плечами, и Стайлз начал читать с театральным видом:

\- Давным-давно в далекой-далекой галактике… за десять тысяч лет до нашего времени…

Он придумывал голоса для разных героев, и к тому времени как Дерек выскользнул из него, они оба смеялись так сильно, что у них закололо в боках.

5\. 

Когда и где это делать - еще один мучавший их тупиковый вопрос. Стайлз все еще жил у себя, и Дерек до смерти боялся, что шериф их однажды застукает, зайдет именно в тот момент, когда Дерек не сможет убежать. Стайлз по большей части думал, что трепетный ужас, который Дерек испытывал перед его отцом, был смешным, но по этому вопросу целиком и полностью был с ним согласен. Лофт Дерека был, как правило, наводнен бетами, чьи обостренные чувства делали это место мало привлекательным для их сексуальных утех.

Но когда настало время дня рождения Дерека, Стайлз с радостью принялся всех выпроваживать. Лидия и Эллисон только посмеялись над ним, а Скотт поднял ладонь, прерывая разговор, пока тот не зашел слишком далеко. Пара невзыскательных намеков, и бет как ветром сдуло.

\- Пока-пока, я попрыскаю освежителем для туалета все ваши вещи, когда мы закончим на них трахаться,- крикнул Стайлз вслед уходящим по коридору бетам. Ответом ему были три одновременно поднятых средних пальца, и Стайлз фыркнул, закрывая за ними дверь. Он прошел через комнату к Дереку, хватаясь двумя пальцами за шлёвки на его джинсах.- Ну что, именинник,- сказал он, ухмыляясь.- У нас есть два часа. В какой позе ты меня хочешь?

Дерек в ответ подхватил его на руки и закинул на плечо как пещерный человек. Даже не приложив особых усилий, Стайлз придумал целых пять остроумных комментариев, но промолчал, чтобы не портить настроение. Дерек, не церемонясь, кинул его на кровать, и Стайлз приподнял бедра, чтобы стянуть с себя джинсы. Но Дерек его остановил, накрыв своим телом, решив сперва поцеловать.

\- Давай я сам,- сказал Дерек, наконец, отстранившись.

Это его день рождения, поэтому Стайлз не стал спорить.

\- Делай всё, что пожелаешь,- выдохнул он и расслабился, откинувшись на кровать.

Как выяснилось, Дерек хотел сделать это нежно, под мягкий джаз, звучащий из динамиков. Стайлз был почти уверен, что, во-первых, это играл настоящий диск в настоящем CD-проигрывателе и, во-вторых, судя по стилю музыки – это был Кенни Джи, но опять же - день рождения, поэтому рот пришлось держать на замке. 

В итоге они оказались на боку, и Дерек прижал одну ногу Стайлза к груди, чтобы толкаться еще глубже и сильнее. Стайлз едва ли не зарыдал, стискивая простыни от избытка ощущений, проклиная Дерека за то, что он так долго издевался над Стайлзом, доводя его до пика и не переходя к самому главному. Он был не в себе еще до того, как узел Дерека начал набухать, и Дереку пришлось его успокаивать, крепче обнимая, пока Стайлз не перестал чувствовать себя так, словно сейчас распадётся на миллион кусочков.

\- И чей же это день рождения, повтори?- спросил Стайлз, как только смог снова говорить.

Дерек что-то промычал, удовлетворенный и явно довольный собой, и Стайлзу даже не захотелось дразнить его из-за этого. Он просто завел руку назад и пару раз одобрительно погладил Дерека по лицу, а затем потянулся к одному из инструментов скорой помощи при вязке, которые он оставил в заначке у кровати.

\- Подожди,- сказал Дерек. Он схватил Стайлза за запястье и удержал его.- Это все еще мой день рождения.

\- Ну, я готов на новые подвиги спустя, скажем, час,- запротестовал Стайлз. И это была лишь частично ложь. После сэндвича с плавленым сыром и хорошей растяжки он, возможно, смог бы начать новый раунд и через полчаса.

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Ты можешь просто полежать? Хотя бы раз?

Стайлз заворчал и расслабился, позволяя Дереку принять на себя часть его веса. Дерек не отпустил запястье Стайлза, прикасаясь большим пальцем к родинке, которая расположилась прямо рядом с косточкой. Он провел подушечкой пальца вниз и вбок, пока не достиг следующей родинки на внутренней поверхности руки Стайлза.

\- Ты решил соединить все точки?- спросил Стайлз, вздрагивая.

\- Ты сам сказал, что я могу делать всё, что хочу,- парировал Дерек, и Стайлз замолчал. Все было так, именно это он сказал.

На самом деле было намного проще, чем обычно просто лежать и ничего не делать. В кои-то веки его разум был умиротворен, и он закрыл глаза, лениво прислушиваясь к касаниям Дерека на его коже.

Но долго молчать он все-таки не мог.

\- Надеюсь, тебе, по крайней мере, весело.

\- Я обвожу созвездия,- сказал Дерек без всякого стыда. Он провел линию по плечу Стайлза.- Это Большая Медведица, это Полярная звезда, а это Оборотень.

\- Что-то я такого не припомню с курса астрономии,- сказал Стайлз, его кожа покрывалась мурашками в тех местах, где его касался Дерек.

\- Видимо, ты плохо слушал,- надменно ответил Дерек.- Это интересная легенда.

\- Да?- спросил Стайлз, смеясь. Он вздрогнул, сжавшись вокруг узла.- У нас есть время.

\- Однажды жил один болтливый засранец,- растягивая слова, произнес Дерек, и Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, приготовившись к долгой истории.


End file.
